A Series of Kisses
by flowerchild77
Summary: First kisses are always fun. GSR


I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What was your first kiss like," Gil asked. It was ten minutes to the New Year, and he and Sara were curled up on their couch watching an old movie and waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

"My first kiss?"

"Yeah"

"Let's see, I was ten and…."

"I don't mean that kind of kiss, I mean, your first real kiss."

"Like a full on kiss?"

"Mmmhhmm..."

"I dunno, you go first. What was yours like? What was her name?"

"Ok, let's see, would have been 1970, I was fourteen going on fifteen, it was summer."

"Her name," Sara teased, poking Gil in the side with her toe before he caught her foot in his hand, massaging it.

"Sherry Cline"

"Blonde?"

"Brunette, actually."

"Really?"

"Mmmhhmm"

"Where were you?"

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

"Fine"

"We were at the beach; I think it was the third time we had gone out. I had to have her home by nine. So we were walking down the beach, towards her house when she just stopped, turned around and kissed me.

"And I kissed her back, then she opened her mouth and one thing led to another. We ended up making out on the beach for the next half hour until we took a bit of a breather. I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't have here home in five minutes there was going to be hell to pay. Her father was a very big man."

"Wow, make out session on the beach."

"Soooo, what was yours like?"

"I don't know if I really want to say now."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Fine fine, let's see...

"I was sixteen, and I was out with a bunch of friends. I was starting Harvard in a week so this was kind of like my going away party.

"There was this guy there, Alan, we had met a few times, he was really nice, sweet, and was hitting on me for most of the night."

"I can see why, you're gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Gil," Sara said, smiling.

"Continue."

"So, I wasn't huge on the public displays of affection. I mean, a peck or something didn't bother me, but I wasn't one for necking with twenty people watching. So here's this really nice guy, hitting on me, being really sweet, and I know he wanted a kiss.

He asked me if he could kiss me and I told him not in front of a ton of people.

"Mmmm, that feels really good," Sara moaned as Gil hit a sweet spot on her foot.

"Keep going, I want to hear the rest of this."

"Ok, so we went outside, it was pretty late so no one was really there. We could hear the music from inside the coffee shop. He pulled me into his arms and we danced, underneath a streetlight. It didn't take long before he was leaning in, going for the kiss.

"I thought it was just going to be a soft kiss, not a full blown open mouthed kiss, with tongue," Sara said as Gil chuckled.

"So, I quickly caught on, and we were making out while dancing until I broke it off."

"That doesn't sound so bad, kind of romantic for a kiss."

"See, the thing was, and this may sound horrible, but he was a really bad kisser. And comparing that kiss to other kisses I had later experienced proved my point."

"How was it bad?"

"Too much tongue, way too much tongue. I swear half his tongue was down my throat," Sara said, making Gil laugh.

"See, bad, I know. And what really sucks was that he was a really nice guy, and he really did like me. But there was no spark, at least not for me. I think we would have made better friends in my opinion, but he thought the total opposite. It was just luck that I was leaving in a few days.

"And that was my first real kiss," Sara said, bringing her foot back and turning on her knees so that she kneeled in the middle of Gil's legs, coming to hover over him.

"But our first real kiss was earth shattering."

"Mind boggling," Gil said as Sara's lips hovered above his.

"Sensational..."

"Erotic..."

"Mmmm," Sara mumbled as the clock sounded midnight.

"Happy New Ye….," Gil was cut off as Sara's lips touched her husband's, in a real, passionate and sensual kiss before breaking.

"Happy New Year, babe," Sara smirked just before she let out a shriek as Gil quickly got up with Sara in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

"And what a happy new year it will be."

FIN

* * *

I know, just a silly little one shot, but i couldn't help it, i was inspiried

Sara's kiss was the exact replica of the one i got on New Years, lol, bad!

Anyways, enjoy, this is going to be my last story for awhile!

Katie :)


End file.
